<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who do you love by TheDelta42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687878">Who do you love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42'>TheDelta42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, baby arrives, plagg and tikki meddled a bith tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Baby arrives, but Plagg and Tikki meddled a bit without anyone knowing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who do you love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Who do you love?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Soft cooing was filling the hospital room Marinette sat in. A baby boy was waving his arms around his head. Thomas was born overdue. Marinette’s mother said he was the spitting image of his mother.</p>
<p>Because of her current ‘condition’ Marinette had revealed her identity to Chat Noir and had given Kagami the Dragon miraculous again, under the agreement that she undergo both a change of name and costume. Of course, Marinette had fainted when Adrien told he was Chat Noir. Apparently, she was lucky she didn’t hit her head on the way down.</p>
<p>Marinette hadn’t initially planned on keeping the baby, she originally planned on getting an abortion, until Tikki said that abortions and Miraculous magic tend to have adverse results. The last time Tikki’s chosen had a miscarriage, the magic reanimated the remains of the foetus, which actually lead to the creation of a Wendigo, outside of America. Then came Ethan’s family, who decided that since they were related to its father, they had a say in the matter. It eventually got so bad Michael had started to openly carry his gun. That got them a wide berth.</p>
<p>Marinette then decided to give the baby up for adoption.</p>
<p>She just didn’t anticipate on becoming attached to it. First it was wondering what they’d look like, then it was wondering what their first word would be and it all snowballed from there. Adrien and Kagami had entered Marinette’s room to find her bawling her eyes out. Which then turned into shouting and then back to crying again.</p>
<p>Then, when Marinette’s water broke, it happened in the middle of Physics. The School had been gracious about Marinette’s situation, both the teachers and students not bringing much attention to it. Marinette had stood up to collect the homework, since it was her turn that week, when she felt something run down her leg.</p>
<p>Initially, Marinette had been afraid Ms. Mendeleiev wouldn’t believe her, then the pain occurred, which Marinette announced with the grace and vocabulary of a sailor.</p>
<p>A few hours and a lot of shouting later, Thomas entered the world, bright red and screaming. But he quickly shut up after being wrapped in a blanket. Adrien was the one on hand during the birth, before he was taken away to get his broken hand looked at.</p>
<p>“Adrien!” Yelled someone outside the room, “Are the rumours true? Did you father the child in that room?”</p>
<p>“No comment.” Yelled Adrien, as he and Kagami ducked into the room, “Fucking paparazzi.”</p>
<p>“Is this Thomas?” Asked Kagami, going over to the baby.</p>
<p>“No, he’s someone else’s baby, I’m just sitting with him.” Came Marinette’s sarcastic and tired response.</p>
<p>Thomas was barely keeping his eyes open, fighting between sleeping and staying awake.</p>
<p>“Did you hear one of the questions they asked me?” Asked Adrien, dropping into a chair to Marinette’s right, “’Who do you love’? They asked me that after clarifying my relationship with you and Kagami and they ask, ‘Who do you love’?”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose my response depends on how you answered.” Said Marinette, as Thomas started to let out little snores, “Especially since I’m stuck in here until I can feel my legs again and the doctors say Thomas can come home.”</p>
<p>“There’s only one answer.” Said Adrien, his eyes resting on Thomas’s cot, “Both.”</p>
<p>Tikki never told Marinette that she’d removed all trace of Ethan from Thomas while he was forming. She and Plagg both considered themselves lucky that Thomas didn’t show any traces of Adrien and Kagami.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">WDYL</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thomas tilted his head to the side, trying to get the angle just right. He couldn’t believe that Uncle Nino did something to complicated and tedious practically every day. Then again, he wanted to do the same thing and if anything got him out of having a tea party with Emma, he’d take it.</p>
<p>Thomas really hoped Maman would see the funny side of having a cream pie thrown in her face.</p>
<p>If only he knew that it was Kagami and not Marinette coming through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>